Unrequited Feeling
by NightBloodyBaby
Summary: by Kionkitchee. Tidak apa-apa. Tidak-apa-apa. Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf padaku. Gaara's POV. SasuNaru, onesided GaaNaru. One shot.


_**SASUNARU  
Rated : T  
Genre: Romance/Drama  
Published Date: 07-23-09  
Story ID: 5241330**_

_**Disclaimer:**_  
_**I do not own them.  
Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto  
Unrequited Feeling © Kionkitchee**_

_**Unrequited Feeling**_

_**-Gaara and Sasuke's Scene-**_

Aku tahu kau di sana. Aku tahu kau telah mengikutiku sepanjang minggu. Aku tahu apa alasan mengapa kau melakukan hal-hal seperti penguntit itu. Aku tahu kau selalu mengawasiku agar aku tak bisa menyentuh malaikatmu. Dan aku tahu kau memahami kemampuanku dengan baik, karena aku adalah Kazekage.

Aku memandangmu, dan kau balik memandangku. Aku bisa merasakan kegelapan yang menutupi auramu. Wajahmu yang menunjukkan padaku kebencian dalam dirimu. Kebencian yang sangat mirip denganku sebelumnya.

"Apa yang kau inginkan darinya?" tanyamu.

Aku menyeringai; akhirnya pertanyaan itu keluar juga dari tenggorokanmu. Aku berjalan, kemudian berhenti semeter di hadapanmu.

"Pertanyaan macam apa itu?" aku balik bertanya, mengujimu.

"Berhenti bercanda. Aku tahu kau ingin melakukan sesuatu padanya," katamu.

"Dan apa yang akan kau lakukan kalau itu benar?" Kulihat raut wajahmu menggelap. Oh, aku suka melihatmu seperti itu.

"Aku akan membunuhmu kalau perlu. Sekarang beri tahu aku apa yang akan kau lakukan padanya!" kau berseru. Aku bisa mendengar sedikit rasa takut dalam nada suaramu.

Ya. Kau takut padaku. Kau takut padaku karena hampir menangkap malaikatmu. Hampir.

"Tenanglah, Uchiha. Aku tidak berencana untuk memakannya. Kalau itu yang ingin kau tahu," kataku. Aku memperbaiki posisi tubuhku, "Aku hanya ingin mengatakan sesuatu padanya. Dan sisanya, tergantung padanya," jelasku. Saat kata-kata itu keluar dari mulutku, pengkhianat berambut hitam ini memutar matanya. "Kau tahu, semacam pengakuan," tambahku.

"Aku adalah Kazekage dan aku tidak takut dengan tatapan tajam Uchiha-mu yang terkenal itu," kataku saat kau memandangku tajam. "Bisakah kau berjanji satu hal padaku?" tanyaku. Kulihat kau melipat tanganmu. Aku tahu kau sudah memperhatikanku sepenuhnya sekarang.

"Kalau ia memilihku, biarkan ia pergi dari hidupmu. Lebih baik kau tidak menyentuhnya lagi."

Kulihat kau terkejut sejenak. Tapi kemudian, kau mengenakan topeng stoic-mu lagi. "Dan kalau dia…" kau tidak mengakhiri kalimatmu, tapi aku mengerti maksudmu.

"Kalau ia memilihmu… aku akan pergi," kataku mengakhiri.

Aku sudah tahu jawabannya. Tapi aku tidak menyerah. Setidaknya belum.

_**-Gaara and Naruto's Scene-**_

Kau berdiri di hadapanku.

Wajahmu terlihat sangat sedih.

Suaramu terdengar parau dan pahit. Aku bisa mendengarnya keluar dari tenggorokanmu.

Kenapa? Kenapa kau memandangku seperti itu? Apa wajahku terlihat terlalu menyakitkan untukmu? Tidak, aku baik-baik saja! Jangan melihatku seperti itu!

Aku baik-baik saja, sungguh.

Tolong tersenyumlah lagi, bisa kan? Tidak, bukan senyum yang itu! Aku ingin melihat senyumanmu yang sesungguhnya, senyumanmu yang paling indah seperti saat kau bersamanya.

"Maafkan aku, Gaara…" katamu.

Tidak apa-apa. Tidak apa-apa. Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf padaku. Kau tidak perlu memberitahu apapun tentang maafmu. Aku hanya ingin menanyakan itu padamu. Kau tidak perlu merasa bersalah padaku.

Lagipula ini adalah ketololanku, tapi aku juga tak ingin menyesalinya.

"Aku tidak bisa menerimamu bukan karena aku membencimu, tapi karena semua telah terisi olehnya…" kau mulai menjelaskan.

Aku tak melakukan apa-apa, hanya mendengarkan.

"Dia adalah rivalku, temanku, partnerku, saudaraku, musuhku, cintaku… dia adalah segalanya bagiku. Hati ini…" aku bisa melihatmu menyentuh dadamu sendiri dengan sebuah senyum paling tulus yang pernah kulihat, "Hati ini sudah terisi olehnya… aku bahkan jarang memikirkan diriku sendiri…"

Selesai sudah. Kau menyakitiku. Kau sangat menyakitiku! Kau selalu memikirkannya tapi jarang memikirkan dirimu sendiri?! Apa itu artinya kau menyakiti dirimu sendiri? Atau kau terlalu mencintainya sampai kau rela memberikan apapun untuk seseorang yang bahkan hampir membunuhmu dua kali?! Demi Tuhan, Naruto! Dia hampir membunuhmu DUA kali! Tapi kau masih mencintainya…

Apa kau sudah kehilangan akal? Apa kau GILA?!

"Kenapa, Naruto?" tanyaku, bisa mulai menguasai nadaku. Aku benci melihatmu hancur seperti ini. "Kenapa aku tidak bisa menggantikannya? Bahkan sebagai saudara atau hanya sebagai teman?! KENAPA?!" Aku menyerukan bagian terakhir. Bisa kurasakan tubuhmu bergetar saat aku menggenggam bahumu.

"Gaara, tolong… Aku tidak… kalaupun aku memperlakukanmu sebagai teman; aku tahu kau akan memperlakukanku lebih… pokoknya tidak bisa!"

Aku menatapmu dengan mataku yang berkaca-kaca. Aku tidak tahu apa perasaan ini sesungguhnya. Kesedihan? Kemarahan? Kecemburuan? Rasa sakit? Huh, sebenarnya aku juga tidak mau tahu.

Sementara kau tidak pernah benar-benar memperlakukanku sebagai teman, perasaanku tumbuh menjadi mencintaimu. Aku benci ini. Aku sungguh benci ini! Aku membenci diriku sendiri yang jatuh cinta padamu sementara aku tahu kau tidak pernah melihatku kecuali DIA!

Dia, yang membuatmu menderita! Dia, yang memperlakukanmu dengan begitu rendah! Dia, yang meninggalkanmu begitu saja! Dia, yang kau cintai sepenuhnya!

Aku benci dia! Aku benci dia karena dia membuatmu meninggalkan segalanya dan mungkin meninggalkan hidupmu juga!

KUTUK AKU yang membencimu juga! TIDAK! Aku tidak membencimu! Aku tidak pernah membencimu… aku tidak bisa… aku tidak mau.

Tapi, perasaan ini membunuhku! Aku sekarat dari dalam… ini menyakitkan…

Ini terlalu menyakitkan…

Naruto, tolong… jangan! Tolong jangan menangis! Jangan menangis di hadapanku! Aku tidak mau kau kasihan padaku karena kau merasa bersalah… aku baik-baik saja, aku sudah memberitahumu tadi 'kan? Jadi, jangan menangis…

"Naruto…" aku memanggilmu dan kau melihatku lagi setelah kau memandang ke tanah. Aku menyeka air matamu dan memelukmu lembut. Aku mengusap punggungmu dan berbisik pelan, "Tidak apa-apa, Naruto. Kau tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun padaku. Jadi kumohon, berhentilah menangis. Bisakah?"

Aku bisa merasakan kau mengangguk dan perlahan mengambil jarak dariku. Aku tersenyum padamu, sebuah senyum tulus dari hatiku.

Ya. Aku menerima keputusanmu untuk meninggalkanku. Aku tahu kau tidak akan menjadi milikku. Aku sudah tahu itu sejak perasaanku mulai bertumbuh kepadamu. Saat aku melihat kerja sama timmu bersamanya saat melawanku, aku tahu bahwa dulu dia adalah orang yang berharga bagimu. Tidak. Dia masih orang yang paling berharga bagimu.

Oh, betapa aku menghormatimu karena itu. Betapa kerasnya Dewi Kecemburuan membakar hati dan akalku dengan memperlihatkan ikatanmu dengannya. Untukku, yang tak pernah mencintai sepertimu dan tidak pernah memiliki ikatan seperti itu, itu sangat menyakitkan. Hatiku teriris dengan api yang menyala.

Itulah mengapa aku menginginkanmu. Aku sangat menginginkanmu. Perasaan tamak itu berubah menjadi cinta. Ya. Aku mencintaimu; mungkin cinta ini sama dengan perasanmu terhadapnya. Sangat kuat dan abadi. Tapi, aku tidak bisa memaksamu. Tidak. Aku tidak ingin memaksamu.

Aku harus meninggalkanmu.

"Pergilah, Naruto…" kataku. Kau memandangku; terkejut. "Pergilah, Naruto," ulangku. "Ia menunggumu… selalu…" aku memandang pada bagian kosong di hutan, dan kau melakukan hal yang sama.

Aku bisa merasakan kau menahan napasmu seolah kau tak percaya bahwa apa yang kau lihat itu nyata. Aku memutar tubuhmu dan mendorongmu perlahan, "Pergilah…" aku memohon. Kemudian, tanpa apapun lagi, kau berlari ke arahnya.

Pemuda berambut hitam dengan mata onyx itu membuka tangannya dan memeluk sang malaikat yang sedang menangis. Itulah yang kupikirkan di otakku. Dan di dalam hati ini, aku tidak tahu ini perasaan apa. Tapi, aku bahagia; sungguh bahagia.

Tuhan, kabulkanlah permintaanku. Kuharap ia akan selalu bahagia di sisinya. Kumohon, biarkanlah ia begitu.

_**.:OWARI:.**_

**B's Note…**

For Kionkitchee, thank you so much!  
Sungguh sebuah penghargaan saya bisa menerjemahkannya! I'm really sorry for my bad translating, kay?  
Sungguh saya berharap kalian bisa lebih sering lagi membuat fic berbahasa Indonesia. ;)

**Then Yours? :)**


End file.
